


Construct from Cruelty

by JauneValeska



Category: Brightburn (2019)
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Gen, Reference to comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: (Irredeemable Comic reference..) What did they want before the boy was made? What did they see? What appeared in their heads?





	Construct from Cruelty

The idea came without warning, a foolproof creation. Something that would resemble their inferiors but always being a true child of theirs. To go beyond their stars and take the world for them. A nightmare on the race they barely knew, but their greatest creation. 

Crafted from one scattered warped fragment of another. But unlike the original this wouldn't be a failure or a mistake. This would be something growing up with their nature, their desire and their endgame. 

Setting the stage for years of loss, horror and spilled blood for humanity.


End file.
